


un-ending adventure

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [24]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “How was I supposed to know the coffin wasn’t empty?”





	un-ending adventure

“Darlin’, I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this, but you are a source of un-endin’ adventure,” Doc gasped, rolling behind a stack of boxes.

“Listen, Doc, I don’t need your sass right now!” Wynonna peeked around the corner, Peacemaker at the ready. “How was I supposed to know the coffin wasn’t empty?”

“It was pretty heavy!” She couldn’t see Dolls, but he was clearly close. “Heavy usually means ‘not empty’!”

“I didn’t know it’d be full of alien… demon… baby… things!” Wynonna shouted, lining up a shot. “I’m just trying to break a curse, okay? There’s no manual!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wynonna Earp, coffin
> 
> Ok the prompt clearly was going kinda dark so I....ignored that
> 
> (Also, the first draft turned into total WayHaught fluff, so if anyone's interested in that I can post it)
> 
> Send me more prompts and indulge in more nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
